Battus
Battus (also called Montray) is a major antoganist/villain of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is a member of the Darkstar Council and also the one who appears the most in the comic. He's also the only one who had made it from the Character Art. But he was killed by Monkey. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Battus was send to Earth by Vexus to help Dr. X. He was first introduced by Dr. X to Mojo Jojo in Black Eden. Where he and the others from the Darkstar Council revealed their plan on taking over Earth. He wasn't seen again until Dexter invaded Mandark's Laboratory. When Samantha got sucker punched by Buttercup he catched Samantha and told her to calm down and return to Black Eden. She agreed and the two left the scene. While Bell was mad at her father because Mandark died, Battus commented she wasn't a girl to mess with. He was arrived at the Megaville Center for the Arts along with the rest of the Darkstar Council and Bell. He was seen giving Bell the bomb to keep it safe until it went off. When Olga overheard him and Bell she stepped forwards to ask who build him, but instead got a laser pointed at her. Olga was saved by Monkey. Surprised by his sudden appearance he discovered that Mrs. Honeydew summoned him. He flew up to kill her by Monkey protected her and the others. He goes off after challenging Monkey to battle to ensure he doesn't get in the way of their plan. Above the city Monkey and Battus are stuck in a stalemate until they notice the bomb's explosion. Battus then taunts Monkey about his failure of not being able to save anyone which angers him. Monkey then rushes at him and rips him apart. Battus then mocks Monkey by saying he's already too late, which he also is. The two parts of Battus' body then fall down to the ground and get consumed by the explosion. Black and White Battus was send to Earth by Vexus along with the other member of the Darkstar Council. He only had a few speaking lines during conversation with his fellow members. During the fight between Barasia and Bell he steps forwards and accidentely reveals to much. Barasia then kills him because of this. Personality Battus is the smartest of the Darkstar Council next to Nool. He is the one who talks the most and kinda takes the lead of the group. He looks down on others, and consideres many weak. During his fight with Monkey it was shown that he likes to taunt his opponents even to the last moment where Monkey ripped him apart. In the same fashion he plays into the emotions of people, which, for example in Monkey's case, can make people very angry. Appearance Battus is a robotic demon-like creature. Unlike most Cluster robots Battus seems to be based off a bat instead of a bug. He is purple of color and is twice the size of a regular human. He has a red chest plate attached to him. He has steel plates attached to several other parts of his body namely: his crotch, shoulders, claws, neck and his legs. He has big ears which kinda looks like wings. There are also metal screws drilled in his cheeks. His teeth are very sharp and he has yellow eyes. In the same color of his eyes, he has orbs in his shoulder, hands and on his knees. And an important feature is that he has big bat wings which he can summon out of his back. Powers & Abilities Battus has displayed to be one of the strongest, next to Samantha, of the Darkstar Council. He has a laser build into his arm which he fires powerful and fast lasers with. However next to his laser, he mostly uses his pure strength. He is able to hold Monkey back who equals the strength of Superman. Because of his wings he also has flight, and he doesn't even need to flap his wings for it, however he does need to expand them to fly. Flight.jpg|Fly Strength.jpg|Strength Dies.jpg|Strength Montray.jpg|Concept Art 273826 100001393819688 307646386 q - Copy (5).jpg|Montray Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Original character Category:Robots Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist